


Young Again

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [47]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like I am young again / Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like I am fun again</i>. Jonathan takes forever to figure out Evan is flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Again

It had been literally decades since Jonathan had been flirted with. He’d charmed his way into and out of situations, sure, and there had been moments of what the kids these days called ‘sparkage’ between him and multiple people since his divorce from Sara, but no one had actually flirted with him for the sake of...dating? Courting? Seduction? In a very, very long time.  
  
And because it had been so long, Jonathan didn’t even notice. His first few weeks on Atlantis he’d done his best to avoid anyone who’d been at the SGC before The Divide and might have had some chance of recognizing him, which was basically Woolsey and McKay. As it turned out, he couldn’t avoid McKay, because McKay was his boss, and also McKay was dating Sheppard, and where Sheppard went, Evan went, because Evan was his interpreter and also his protector and somehow also one of his best friends. Jonathan was pretty sure that besides Evan, only McKay knew the truth about him, but so far McKay hadn’t said anything, and for that Jonathan was relieved.  
  
The fact that McKay was dating Sheppard had come as a huge surprise, partially because Evan had never mentioned it, and also because McKay had always openly panted after Sam (but then, anyone who’d known Jonathan before The Divide would have been very surprised by Evan).  
  
Given Evan’s dedication to making sure both Sheppard and McKay were very capable at self-defense, Jonathan wasn’t too surprised when Evan invited him on their morning runs and to the shooting range and insisted he also train with Ronon and Teyla. The first time Evan offered his sidearm to Jonathan and asked him for some tips, dropping a casual reference to Jonathan having had a foster dad in the military, Jonathan was thrown for a loop. He didn’t realize Evan knew so much about his legend, and he didn’t know whether anyone would recognize the details of the legend for what they were (cribbed from the life and times of Daniel Jackson), so he hesitated before he said yes. Evan explained that he’d switched from an M9 to a P-14 and wasn’t as accurate with it yet, that it kicked differently, and did Jonathan have any suggestions about Evan’s form with the new sidearm?  
  
Jonathan cast a glance at the others - McKay looked knowing, John looked hopeful that Jonathan’s advice would be educational - and then he stepped up behind Evan, watched his stance while he fired a few practice shots.  
  
This happened at the shooting range on five separate occasions before Jonathan noticed the way Evan would duck his head coyly when he asked for help, peer at Jonathan from beneath his lashes when Jonathan was close by, step back and mold himself to Jonathan under cover of mimicking his form.  
  
It took Jonathan an embarrassingly long time to realize Evan was flirting with him. In Jonathan’s defense, he and Evan were already a thing. They were discreet about it, quiet about it, slept in their own quarters more often than not, hadn’t gotten much farther than making out in each other’s rooms. Also, Evan was pretty subtle with the flirting, because _regs_. And Jonathan had never been flirted with by a man.  
  
Once he realized it, though, he saw it everywhere. The way Evan would offer Jonathan a bite of his dessert at dinner (granted, half the time he offered something else off his plate to someone else, usually Ronon, who ate like a teenager). When Evan would yawn and stretch and sling his arm across the back of Jonathan’s chair during movie night. Every time Jonathan reached into the bowl of popcorn and his fingers tangled with Evan’s.  
  
No one had flirted with Jonathan like this since the first time he’d been a teenager (and no one had dared try it the second time). If Evan and Jonathan happened to be in a corridor at the same time, Evan offered to carry whatever it was Jonathan was inevitably hauling to the lab.  
  
The cherry atop the icing on the cake was when Jonathan opened his laptop one day in the lab and there was a folded note atop the keyboard. He picked it up - someone had taken the time to fold it into an origami flower, and he’d never be able to re-fold it - and studied the handwriting on it. Just his name and _open me_.  
  
Inside was a single line and two boxes.  
  
_Do you like me? Check yes or no._

Jonathan checked _yes_ before he realized what he was doing. Immediately he folded the note and shoved it into his pocket, embarrassed. What the hell was Evan doing? Jonathan wasn’t a teenager. They were both adults, both professionals; Evan was an officer.

Jonathan mulled over the problem until his lunch break, when he decided to track Evan down. Evan was just coming out of the locker room next to the training hall after the weekly throwdown with (getting thrown down by) Ronon when Jonathan found him.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked in a low voice, thrusting the folded piece of paper at him.

Evan unfolded the paper, and the way his face lit up made Jonathan’s surge of indignation falter. “Will you go out with me?” Evan asked, his tone sweet and earnest.

Jonathan blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“On our next designated Sunday,” Evan said. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Jonathan said, and he was wildly confused, but Evan’s smile brightened, and he thanked Jonathan and hurried away, still clutching the note.

On the afternoon of their next designated Sunday, Evan showed up at Jonathan’s door, wearing civvies and carrying a picnic basket.

“Where are we going?” Jonathan asked.

Evan beamed. “The drive-in.”

The drive-in was actually a projector and a screen set up in a sheltered cove on the mainland. They got there by puddle jumper (Evan flew them there but promised Jonathan he could fly them back). Evan set up the screen and projector and the movie ( _West Side Story_ ) while Jonathan set up the picnic basket on the lowered ramp of the jumper. They ate and talked and watched the sunset, and once it was dark, they huddled together under a blanket and watched the movie.

Ten minutes into the movie, Evan eased an arm around Jonathan’s shoulders, so Jonathan shuffled closer to him obligingly. Jonathan was hyperaware of how warm Evan was, the gentle rise and fall of his ribs as he breathed. Twenty minutes into the movie, Jonathan had the niggling sensation that he was being stared at. He turned, and Evan was studying him intently. Their gazes locked, and Evan leaned in, and Jonathan leaned in to meet him, drawn by some kind of magnetic impulse, and their lips met.

It was like it was their first time, soft and tentative, but then Evan reached up to cup the back of Jonathan’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, and Jonathan moaned, and Evan deepened the kiss, flicked his tongue against Jonathan’s, and then they were sinking down to the floor of puddle jumper, pressed against each other, hands roaming.

Evan had one hand up Jonathan’s shirt and the other down his pants when Jonathan broke the kiss, panting.

“Wait, I’m gonna --”

“It’s okay,” Evan murmured against his lips, “you’re young,” and he twisted his wrist and flicked his fingers and Jonathan’s world went white and exploded into a million points of light.

By the time the movie ended, Jonathan had come twice more, and Evan had joined him on the last one, and they were perfectly naked and twined around each other underneath the blanket.

Evan was the kind of man who fell asleep after sex, so Jonathan was left snuggled beside him, tucked under his arm and listening to his heartbeat. At first the entire evening had seemed so bizarre - a picnic dinner at the Pegasus equivalent of a drive-in. In fact, the entire pattern of behavior leading up to the date had been strange, old-fashioned flirting and coy glances and Evan actually _playing stupid_ about his own competence with a firearm just to get Jonathan pressed up against him at the shooting range.

But Jonathan realized - it had been kind of fun. The illicit thrill when Evan pressed close to him, or carried something for him, or left him silly notes. Jonathan couldn’t remember the last time love had been fun. For the longest time it had been fraught with tension and resistance, and most recently it had been muted by distance.

Now - now Jonathan was going to let himself be flirted with, and hopefully he’d remember how to flirt back, and for the first time ever, he was really going to enjoy being young again.


End file.
